General Information
Choices: Stories You Play is a mobile game designed and released by Pixelberry Studios. ~ Fall in love, solve crimes, or embark on epic fantasy adventures in immersive visual stories where YOU control what happens next ! ~ Series Originally, Choices: Stories You Play counted only three released series at its release, as well as three main genres, romance, fantasy and mystery. Since then, over a dozen more series have been released, as the game evolved and expanded. The following are the current in-game series: * The Freshman * The Crown & The Flame * Most Wanted * Rules of Engagement * Endless Summer * LoveHacks * The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * The Royal Romance * The Sophomore * Hero * High School Story * It Lives * Red Carpet Diaries * Home for the Holidays * Perfect Match * Bloodbound About The Series The Freshman, Book 1 Welcome to Hartfeld University! You'll make friends for life, maybe even find true love. Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris ... or all three at once? * Dress to Impress with fashion forward outfits. * Choose a date for the elegant and romantic Winter Formal. * Support new friends as you tackle freshman adventures together! The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 Your enemies stole your kingdom, but now the time has come for you to raise an army, master magic, and reclaim your crown! *''Form alliances to build your army.'' *''Master unique weapons.'' *''Choose between elegant ball gowns and powerful armor.'' *''Crush your enemies in an epic battle.'' Most Wanted, Book 1 The heat is on when a no-nonsense Texas Marshal and a Hollywood detective are thrown together to stop a deranged hitman. Can you catch the killer? *''Play as Detective Dave Reyes and U.S. Marshal Sam Massey.'' *''Investigate a mystery with twists you won't see coming.'' *''Examine evidence at crime scenes.'' *''Stop the killer before he can claim another victim!'' Rules of Engagement, Book 1 Your summer on a luxurious tour of Europe takes a wild turn when you learn you're in line for a multi-million dollar inheritance! There's only one catch... you need to get married by the end of the summer! Endless Summer, Book 1 Adventure and romance await in the tropical paradise of La Huerta. Can you solve the island's mysteries? #LoveHacks, Book 1 New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Do you dare spend the night in Braidwood Manor? The Royal Romance, Book 1 Love awaits in the royal court of Cordonia. Travel to the beautiful kingdom of Cordonia with the Crown Prince. Will you accept his royal proposal, or will another suitor command your affections? The Sophomore, Book 1 You return to Hartfeld for your sophomore year, but things get off to a rocky start when you meet your new roommate. Hero, Book 1 Take to the skies! Make friends, find love, and save your city in this action-packed adventure! High School Story, Book 1 Welcome to high school! Will you study hard, or hardly study? Don't get too busy... Homecoming is right around the corner! It Lives In The Woods Something old and powerful lives in the woods surrounding the small town of Westchester... something that knows your name. Red Carpet Diaries You've just arrived in Hollywood. Fame, fortune, and romance await! And... is that superstar Chris Winters over by the pool? Home for the Holidays Welcome to Winter Haven! Who will you kiss under the mistletoe... your workaholic boss, your high school sweetheart, or your childhood friend? Perfect Match An exclusive matchmaking service guarantees that they can find your perfect match. But is true love too good to be true? Bloodbound You're applying for a job with brilliant CEO billionaire Adrian Raines... but there's more to him than it seems. Urban fantasy meets romance in this sexy vampire thriller. Soundtracks For the soundtracks, visit the official Soundtracks page. Gallery BloodboundRevealed.png|Sneak Peak of Bloodbound's Cover New books coming soon.png|Confirmation of Bloodbound and Perfect Match Timeline * August 17th, 2016 - Choices was launched. * August 17th-19th, 2016 ''- Players received 50 diamonds instead of 25 to reward the first players. * ''April 14th, 2017 ''- The Royal Romance, Book 1 started the trend to release books on Fridays as well. * ''September 5th, 2017 ''- Announcement that a high school-themed book was in the works. * ''October 13th, 2017 ''- Announcement that a horror-themed book was in the works. *''October 17, 2017 ''- James's appearance gets a redesign. *''October 26th, 2017 - Release of the soundtracks of the "It Lives" series. *''November 8th, 2017 ''- Release of the "My Books" section, where you can add / remove books to it. *''November 10th, 2017 ''- Announcement of Pixelberry's partnership with Nexon, another game company. *''November 16 2017'', Release of the soundtracks of the "High School Story" series. *''November 22, 2017 ''- Pixelberry's 100th drop of Choices chapters. *''December 7, 2017 -'' Release of the soundtracks of the "Endless Summer" series. *''December 12, 2017 ''- Ms. Twombly, Sebastian, Evan, Bill and Keo's appearances get redesigns. *''January 16th, 2018 ''- Announcement that Perfect Match (an upcoming romance book) and Bloodbound (an upcoming vampire romance-thriller book) were in the works was stated. Simple Gameplay Features *The majority of playable characters' ages range from their late teens to their early thirties. *There is at least one premium choice per chapter, although the regular rate is 3. Each scene ranges from 10 to 60 diamonds. *Once a premium choice is bought, it will be free the next time you replay the chapter. *Completing a chapter for the first time will earn the player a diamond. *Books can be restarted at any time by clicking on the "restart arrow" once on the book's cover. *Occasionally, some series will give the player the ability to play different characters, introducing different point of views to a book. *Occasionally, the choices proposed to you will be based on previous scenes, actions and conversations you had. Trivia *A decent amount of the series are trilogies. However, depending on a series' popularity, it may expand to further than 3 books. *Series that allow the player to choose either gender during the creation of their character suggests gender neutral names such as Jordan, Alex and Taylor. *There is as of now 73 characters out of 396 that represent the LGBTQ+ community. *Pixelberry maintains Choices at a PG-14 rating. The words "b*tch and *b**tard are the worst insults that are stated throughout the series." *The chapter titles of several books follow specific themes such as The Sophomore, Book 1 naming their titles after popular songs, the "#LoveHacks" series mimicking typical "Buzzfeed" clickbait article titles and the "Endless Summer" series naming their titles after specific quotes in the chapters. *The idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe is strengthened many times in the series through locations / characters appearing in different series than their own, as well as confirmed family bonds between characters of different series and eras. *In Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog, a statement that several genres such as "Sci-Fi", "Fantasy", "Historical Fiction" and "Horror" will be expanded in the future was issued. Websites Official Website * http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/ Social Media Platforms * Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/ChoicesStoriesYouPlay/ * Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/choicesgame/ * Tumblr - https://playchoices.tumblr.com * Twitter - https://twitter.com/PlayChoices * Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/user/PlayPixelberry/ Category:Browse